Maximus! Revisited
by xXFalling.in.the.BlackXx
Summary: Harry and Luna, after the final battle where they lose everyone they hold dear, find a way to transport themselves to another world where Luna poses as Harry's twin sister. Hello world here they come! Adopted from padfootsrevenger. See her profile for original.
1. Chapter 1

Becca: Hello! This is a redo of padfootsrevengers story Maximus! I read it a while ago and have only just come up with a way that I wanted to continue it. I must admit I regret waiting this long as I have probably lost the authors trust since this is months after I said I would adopt it. I know I won't be as good as her but I ask you to bear with me. Hopefully it will come out alright. Anyway I'll start the story now.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! Not the characters or anything in J.K. Rowling's book. I don't even own the plot! All rights go to the two authors.

I wish J.K. Rowling a very happy birthday.

A young man with messy black hair walked quickly to the study, a book clutched tightly in his hand.

"I've found it." He spoke to his friend once he had closed the doors, "but are you sure this will work?"

The blonde haired girl turned around in her chair, "Well I can't be totally sure, but as far as I know it should work."

She turned back to the desk which was strewn with books and parchment, each piece containing rune after rune and calculation after calculation. The rest of the room was filled with books except for one corner which contained a cauldron with the potion bubbling inside. Blue-coloured steam rose slowly.

Harry gave the book to Luna and she quickly flipped through it, "Yes, everything seems to be in accurate condition." she mumbled to herself, her dreamy quality lost long ago. Harry looked towards the potion, the colour and texture were perfect yet his worry wouldn't leave him.

They had come up with this plan a year ago, when they were desperate for any way to change the present. Both of them had lost literally everyone they cared for during the war against Voldemort. They had won, but at the cost of their will to live. Then Fawkes showed up one day with a note that changed everything.

The letter had been from their long-dead headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The note only contained the name of a book and the password to his private chambers. Harry had quickly flooed to Hogwarts and retrieved the book.

What came as a surprise, though, was what the book contained. The information came as a relief to the distraught teens.

They could travel to an Alternate Reality, one where everyone would be alive.

There had been much planning and improvements through trial and error up to this point, for some calculations had to be written over and over again to get the right chains put together. The potion had also been extremely difficult as it required absolute perfection for it to work.

It also took a while to gather their things as they weren't planning to turn up empty-handed.

Goblins, being very proud of their line of work, weren't happy with the fact they wanted to extract their whole bank vaults. It had taken a while of persuasion until they were allowed to leave with all of it, the goblins grumbling about losing an Ancient and Noble house.

They had also decided to change their names to avoid any confusion in the new reality. No need for any questioning from the ministry so soon.

No matter how much they wanted to be with their families, they had decided to sit back and watch only allowing themselves to get close after they had dealt with the second Voldemort.

After a few arguments, it was resolved that they would go as siblings from the Maximus family, who were cousins of the Potters. Harry had researched the family as much as possible for they had disappeared during the first war, believed to be dead.

So that's how they were both standing here, nearly a year later with their possessions packed and ready to go.

Harry and Luna were both wearing muggle clothes, not knowing where they were going to end up. They didn't want to cause trouble too early.

"I guess it's time." Harry grinned at Luna who smiled back.

Luna had changed a lot from her Hogwarts years, her friends having helped her become more open to people. Eventually it was hard to tell that she had ever been a lonely girl.

Luna and Neville had been engaged during the war, his death had come as a shock to them all but Luna had never been the same afterwards. She had thrown herself into the war and soon became nearly as feared as Harry.

"Well then, let's get this over with." Harry shrunk his and Luna's trunks and placed them in his pocket, "Hedwig, come on over here!"

The snowy owl flew in to the room and landed on Harry's shoulder, giving him a cuff with her wings.

Harry smiled at her, "I'm not leaving you behind whether you're sulking or not, so get used to it." That earned him another cuff around the ears. He only grinned in response.

Luna grabbed a couple of vials and filled each with the potion, handing one to Harry, "Right, so all we've got to do is drink the potion, hold hands and say the spell, and hope it works." Harry smiled as he downed his potion, Luna following suit.

Harry grabbed Luna's hands and they each took a deep breath. Then they read out the spell, "Για μια εναλλακτική πραγματικότητα"

There was a gust of wind a bright flash and the study was suddenly empty of life. A piece of parchment fluttered to the floor and then stilled.

**Becca: I know it's very similar to the first chapter of the original version but I couldn't think of a good beginning but it should spread out better as I start gaining better writing skills. Anyway I tried to change as much as I can without taking it completely off the plot she originally set out for it so yeah. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I should be writing the next one soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Becca: I probably have a lot of apologies to give out; first off I am sorry for completely leaving this fic after only doing one chapter. I find it really hard to stay motivated to write and not to mention I hold the trait of being undeniably lazy which doesn't help matters at all. Updates will be sporadic but I shall try my best to get them out sooner than the months I left you all waiting.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted!**

**Update!: I have changed Harry's and Luna's names from Andrew and Danielle because they didn't have the right meanings behind them. Their new names now have meanings that I want. Please check the new names out so you don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! Not the characters or anything in J.K. Rowling's book. I don't even own the plot! All rights go to the two authors.**

Luna woke up first. She carefully sat up and turned at the sound of a groan to the right of her, noting with little interest the small, dank alley way the two kids had appeared in. Hedwig was perched silently on the ground next to the form of Harry.

Luna blinked at him as he let out another groan and watched as his eyes snapped open. Harry sat up clutching his head.

"Was that supposed to hurt…?" he muttered as he stood and helped Luna to her feet, quickly surveying the alley. Hedwig let out a squawk and rose into the air, landing on Harry's shoulder.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as Luna made her way toward the exit.

"I wouldn't know I only just woke up myself. Come on, we better get going if we want to make it to the Leaky Cauldron before dark." Luna turned towards the sky where the sun was just about setting. Harry jogged over to her and together they made their way out of the alley.

Harry turned towards Luna about to say something but the thought completely left his mind as the light hit her.

"Hey, um… Luna. I hate to break it to you but you're kind of… well… an eleven year old again." Harry said restraining the laughter that felt like breaking out as he grinned at his friend.

"Noticed we're the same height yet?" Luna asked with a smirk. Harry froze as he realized the implications behind that sentence.

"Oh no… the potion didn't, it couldn't have." Harry whispered as he slowly lowered his gaze to his own body, "Why didn't Albus tell us about this part?"

Luna grinned at him but then her expression became even happier as a thought flashed across her mind, "Harry… just think. We're gonna be able to do it all over again! We can make friends with all our old friends; we can do it right this time!" Luna's voice became more excited as she continued, just thinking about being able to see Neville again made her want to jump around. Harry smiled as well, thinking about all his friends he could see again.

"This could actually be alright then after all. Now come on, we need to get the pub soon." Harry grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her along behind him as they made their way towards the small pub at the end of the street.

"Don't you think it's a little coincidental we landed near the pub?" Harry asked as he turned and eyed the alley they had been in. Luna just shrugged and continued on. Harry sighed but smiled and turned towards Hedwig, "Hey girl, would you mind waiting until I've opened a window in the room we'll be staying in?" Hedwig nibbled his ear, a little bit harder than usual, but flew off to wait in a tree.

Harry jogged over to Luna who was waiting by the door for him.

"We'll need to change your appearance if we want to pass as brother and sister because currently we look nothing alike." Harry observed, glancing around to check if there was anybody on the streets. Luna glared at him.

"Why does it have to be my appearance? Why can't we change yours?"

"A compromise then, we'll half and half. We'll change some of your features to look like mine and some of mine to look like yours?"

"Fine."

After the temporary glamour had been performed on both of them they now looked a bit alike. Luna still mostly had her blue eyes but Harry's emerald green faded into them around the pupil. Her long blonde hair was now turned black but had retained the waves which she usually kept her hair in. Harry now sported blue flecked eyes and his usually messy hair was now straight and no longer stuck up. A few natural blonde highlights had been added to his hair to make the black less striking.

"That should be enough. We'll look into a proper ritual later so that we don't have to keep re-applying the glamour." Harry explained as he stared at Luna, making sure they did look at least a bit alike. Enough to make sure no one would suspect, the rest of the changes would be made later with the ritual.

"I still wish I could've kept my blonde hair."

"Don't moan, we do need to look like each other."

"But what if Neville doesn't like me when I look like this? And also, why couldn't you just get blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Neville would love you no matter what you looked like. You could where a bin bag and not bathe for days and he would still love you. Don't look at me like that! You know it's true. And anyway, if I had blonde hair and blue eyes I would look like Malfoy."

"That's no excuse! It doesn't matter if you look like Malfoy!"

"At this rate I will change your eyes into full emerald green."

"But-"

"Changed."

Luna scowled but stopped arguing. Harry grinned at her and allowed her to have her eyes partly changed back to blue.

"Shall we go in now?"

"Sure"

Harry opened the door to the pub and let Luna through first, closing the door behind him. They walked over to the bar and waited for Tom to appear.

"Hello, what can I get for you?"

Luna and Harry both jumped at the voice behind them and quickly turned, staring at the barman with wide eyes. Tom chuckled slightly as he walked behind the counter. Harry shook himself out of his stupor first.

"Um… could my sister and I have a butterbeer and whatever was for dinner please?" Harry asked as Luna nodded in agreement.

"Of course, just find a table to sit at. I'll be right over with your orders." Tom smiled at them as Luna and Harry made their way towards a table in the back corner.

When Tom came with their food Harry asked about having a room for at least a week.

"Of course, we have plenty of rooms available. Will you want two rooms or just the one?" Tom asked glancing between the two young children.

"Just the one will do." Harry answered, his eyes sliding across to Luna who nodded.

"Okay, can I have your names? Wait… are you related to the Potters?" Tom questioned, looking at both of them.

"Um… We're not sure as we don't know if we have any relatives. It's one of the reasons why we're here actually." Harry muttered, "But as for our names, I'm Salvador, and my sister is Rena."

"What's your last name?"

"Maximus, our last name is Maximus." Tom blinked, his eyes going wide.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Richard Maximus, would you?"

"He was our farther." Luna spoke up for the first time.

"Really?" Tom asked, excitement spilling from his tone.

"Yeah, did you know him?" Harry asked.

"Yes, your grandfather and I went to school together. We were friends. But… wow, I thought the Maximus line had died out years ago. I never would have expected… Then again, they never found a body so it was always a possibility..." Tom muttered, trailing off at the end.

"How's your father doing then?" Tom asked shaking his head to clear the thoughts flying through his mind.

"He's dead." Harry said, pain lacing his voice.

"Oh, um… What about your mother?"

"She's dead as well. Both of our parents died during a house fire. Luckily we weren't inside when it happened but it was still a shock to come home to." Luna answered this time, her voice monotone like she was trying to not let what happened affect her.

"I'm sorry." Tom said quietly, then he realized something, "but then, who's looking after you? Where are your guardians?"

"We don't have any. We're not required to have a guardian as we have the means to look after ourselves and we don't know if we have any relative's to take care of us. We came here because our parents wanted us to go to Hogwarts. Our father wanted us to experience the school like he did. So we honoured them, and came here." Harry answered, a small smile covering his face.

"So you have no guardians, nothing?" Tom asked, sadness for the young children filling his body. The two kids nodded and resolve entered the barman, "I'll write to Dumbledore to ask him to let you in. I'm sure he'll accept."

Harry and Luna smiled at him, thankful and quickly paid for the dinner and the room and headed upstairs. As soon as they were in the confinement of their room Harry opened up his trunk and pulled out the book on rituals.

"Let's find the right one then." Harry grinned at Luna as she groaned, realizing she was going to lose her blonde hair once and for all.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

After finding the correct ritual and preparing the potion for it which over all took around two hours they finally only had the final ingredient left.

"A bit of blood each then." Harry said glancing up at Luna who quickly pricked her finger and let a drop fall into her glass of potion and then into Harry's. Harry copied her and then they turned towards each other.

"Well, bottom's up." Harry grinned and drank his, grimacing at the foul taste. Luna drank hers straight after and they both turned towards the mirror to watch the changes taking affect.

Harry's hair became slightly longer, reaching his shoulders and developed a slight wave to it. The blonde highlights became a bit more pronounced but otherwise he looked relatively the same. Luna's hair now carried the blonde highlights that Harry's did, instead of just being jet black and her eyes turned became a mix between her crystal blue and Harry's emerald green. Luna also gained the knobbly knees that Harry had along with her cheek bones becoming a bit sharper.

Harry grinned at Luna as he realized that the changes weren't so dramatic that he would have to try and explain why they now looked completely different.

"Well, how does it feel to be my blood sister now?" Harry asked, a wide smile crossing his face.

Luna smiled back, "Feel's good, especially since I got some of my hair back." Luna grinned cheekily at Harry who started chuckling.

"Come on, we better get as much sleep as possible. Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow." Harry muttered. Luna agreed and the two newly created brother and sister started to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight Harry, or should I say _Salvador_."

"Goodnight _Rena_."

**Becca: I know it hasn't got all the parts from padfootsrevenger's second chapter but I want to slowly build up with how much I'm writing. Especially since I've been gone so long, I don't want to over do it. Not since I am a bit tired while writing this so I really don't want to know what could happen if I continue. I'll probably end up rambling about something random and completely forget I'm supposed to be writing a story. Anyway, this is becoming far too long so I hope you like it and please remember to leave a review or alert or favourite or whatever. Just let me know that people are reading this :P**

**Thanks for reading, 'till next time!**


End file.
